S is for Shake It!
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: S in my Alphabet fics. SayoXAsakura; Asakura can't help but play with her new camera, and Sayo can't help but blush like a virgin everytime Asakura demands she pose for her.


S is for Shake It! -- Metro Station

Fandom: Mahou Sensei Negima!

Pairing: SayoXAsakura

Rant: I had an idea for this pairing long before I thought to write this challenge. I just have an excuse to write it now. Lol.

--

Click.

Sayo frowned over at Asakura, holding her camera up and frowning down at the digital readout.

"What are you doing Asa-kun?" Sayo asked, floating over.

"Trying to take a picture of you." Asakura answered honestly.

"I'm a ghost." Sayo frowned and her girlfriend pressed closer to her.

"So, people take pictures of ghosts all the time." she stated and Sayo sighed.

"Not real ghosts, usually fakes." she declared. Asakura sighed and looked through her pictures, most of an empty classroom.

"it's stupid that I can sort of touch you but I can't take a picture of you." she emphasized this with a soft brush of shoulders. Sayo sighed herself then peeked at the number on the camera.

"How many have you tried to take?!" She yelled and Asakura laughed.

"Thirty four. With different levels." Asakura admitted, smiling over at her. Sayo frowned as she flipped through the pictures.

"Hey, go back to thirteen, that sort of looks like an outline." Sayo admitted and Asakura frowned, looking down at the picture.

"Huh, you're right." she answered and Sayo nodded.

"Want to try a few more?" she offered and Asakura's mouth turned up in a wide grin.

"Yeah!" Asakura jumped back and held up her camera. "Now shake it for the camera babe."

Sayo blushed a little then struck a pose, Asakura clicking away.

"Something a little sexier babe!" Asakura waggled her eyebrows at Saya.

"Asa!" Sayo objected, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"C'mon, do some naughty schoolgirl stuff." Asakura winked and Sayo frowned.

"Like how?" she asked.

"Hmm, like this." Asakura grinned and set the camera down on the table where it wouldn't get broken, set on stop motion mode, and walked over, posing the girl. Asakura slid her hand down so it was under her shirt on her waist, holding it up the smallest bit, and sat her on the edge of the desk, spreading her legs to bare white panties. "There, super cute."

"Asa, this is embarrassing." Sayo whined and Asakura grinned.

"Oh come on, like they're really even going to work." she assured her and Sayo sighed, slumping a little. Asakura kept going, adjusting the pose and sliding her hands over Sayo's thighs and arms as she posed her. Sayo's skin prickled, despite the fact she'd been dead for years, as Asakura set her hands and knees on the desks, rolling up the edge of her skirt to bare the smallest bit of panty and pulling her shirt up into a makeshift halter.

"One hand holding your hair up so I can see your face." Asakura instructed, Sayo doing as she was told and holding pale blonde locks back from her face. Asakura smiled and leaned in, kissing her soundly on the lips. Sayo moved her hand from her neck and set it gently on Asakura's face. Asakura extended her tongue, parting Sayo's lips and taking her softly. They pulled away and Sayo panted gently though honestly she had no real need to breathe.

"What do I taste like?" Sayo asked curiously and Asakura smiled.

"Old things, aged wines and dust." she answered and Saya batted at her.

"And when were you drinking aged wines?" she grumbled and Asakura grinned a little and backed up.

"Heh, not telling." she chuckled and Sayo rolled her eyes. Sayo grinned and pulled Asakura onto the desks.

"I think it's my turn to get some sexy pictures of you Asa." Sayo giggled and Asakura wiggled in her ethereal grasp.

"Oh, hey! Those'll really be there though!" Asakura complained.

"Then cut it off." Saya smiled and kissed Asakura, pressing her back down to the desks and lifting her arm up around her neck so she was posed for the camera still clicking away. Asakura seemed to forget about the camera and pulled her girlfriend in, pressing warm alive fingers against cold, cold skin. Sayo shivered a little and pressed against her, sharing the girl's warmth. Asakura let out a throaty moan and prodded Sayo's mouth open, invading her mouth with her tongue and the ghostly girl shivered again, letting her be a little more forceful.

Then Asakura seemed to remember the camera and pulled away, pushing past Sayo and grabbing it. She quickly shut it off and turned back to Sayo, face bright red.

"I think we should probably head to the dorm." Asakura declared, her chest heaving and her face flushed. Sayo blushed herself, as well as a ghost could blush at least, and nodded.

"Yeah, dorms." she nodded and Asakura stuffed the camera in its bag and grabbed Sayo's arm to drag her floating body along behind her.

Sayo just smiled a little and made a mental note to be in the dark room when Asakura did those pictures.

For artistic purposes of course.

End.

Yeaaaaah. I have no clue. I claim the Fifth. And the Sixth. And Maybe the Eighth.


End file.
